Only True Demons Can Survive
by truthfoxofficial
Summary: In a world of Mages and Shinobi, where a third ancient kind has supposedly 'ceased' to exist, known as the Five Elemental Nations, there is a guild named Fairy Tail. One member has the greatest secret known to man... and demon. The unpredictable blonde will do anything to protect his family. How can the young Sage prove to the world that Only True Demons Can Survive.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Hey there! It's me Truth Fox!**

**I have decided to update this chapter... to make the story easier to understand. The chapter that was here will be going into the story (it will be modified) and yeah... **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**... And now here is the real, new and improved, chapter 1/preview/summary...yeah I don't really know what to call it, and just warning you...don't expect much.**

** Enjoy!**

In a world of Mages and Shinobi there is one last race that has 'supposedly' ceased to exist, known as the Sages.

In this world there are Five Elemental Nations known as the Land of Stone, Land of Wind, Land of Lightening, Land of Water, and the Land of Fire.

There are Shinobi/Ninja and Mage territories within each town, as well as neutral areas. The Mages have guilds, where you can become a member, take up missions and earn money.

Ninja first start in an academy, then they work in groups under the Shinobi council. Ninja have one designated location where they receive missions from the council, but most of their territory consists of clan houses.

The Land of Fire is home to a small town named Mongolia, within this small town lies the troublesome guild named Fairy Tail.

They have many powerful members and treat each other as family. Theit work is a very important asset to the Elemental Nations, though they could defiantly improve their property damage percentage.

The guild doesn't realize it at first but they just happen to protect the greatest secret of power, known to man... and demon.

The Shinobi who inhabit a small area of Mongolia soon discover what the Fairies are hiding and plan to take action. Even going far enought to deify laws of nature, attempting to mimic the ancient arts of the Sage.

The unpredictable mages will do everything in they can to protect thier family, even if it means surrender their own lives, in order to save the world.

Evil will interfer as it brings forth a legend which soon proves itself to be real.

Can the new generations step out of the shadows of their anchestors in order to resolve the ever lasting rivalry between mankind?

Can those who have the 'Will of the Fairies' be able stand up against the new darkness?

The art of slaying demons has arisen from the past once again, but...

how can one boy prove to the world that...

...Only True Demons Can Survive.

**~yeah I know I changed it a lot but I thought doing this would make everything less confusing and this way I will be able to write the story without having to worry about trying to bring up the first part in the beginning. (if it will come back later in the story, it will be with more detail and it will be edited to flo. More smoothly with the plot.**

**I hope this didn't make everything too much of a bore!**

**Thank you for reading! XD**

***insert awesome ending phrase here***

**Truth Fox **


	2. Chapter 2: The Origin

**Hey! It's Truth Fox Here! XD XD XD**

**So... How's it been?**

**Enjoying it so far?**

**Tell me about it in the review!**

**In trying to making this story as interesting as I can, so hang in there!**

**I will be more careful with my spacing...defiantly. (I had no idea it published like that... It might come out like that again in the near future...just tell me if it happens again!)**

**I'm sorry if you end up really confused in this chapter, but let me remind you the first chapter was more of a preview that anything else...so in this chapter I will be starting from the beginning... XD**

Enjoy:

Long ago... In a land where there were mystical beings unlike any other. There were three brothers. The eldest had the gift of magic granted to him. He was born with it, and discovered over thousands of ways to harness the energy from around him...but unfortunately, he had to build up and contain the energy within himself to be able to harness, the energy called etherno.

His creator saw this as a flaw and decided to correct it. The creator gave the first mage a younger brother, he was known as the first Shinobi. The Shinobi produced the energy within themselves, this energy called chakra. Though the flaw in this was that if he ran out of chakra in a battle his life force would weaken and fade away.

The creator was disappointed with his second failure and decided to create one last brother, the youngest of the three. He was know as a Sage (shinobi and Mage XD... It's not really but it goes with my story so please live with it) he mostly relied on the chakra within him, but he could use etherno to enhance his abilities even greater that both of his brothers.

All was going smoothly, until the creator realized there was an ongoing battle between the three mystical beast of the lands, the beasts known as Dragons, Demons, and Monsters.

The creator chose to align each species to one of the three brothers.

The creator gave dragons to the eldest, because their powers related similarly and could work together in the future. The Eldest would also bece the First Dragon Slayor, in order to keep the dragons calm and tamed.

The second brother got the monsters, because the shinobi would be able to use hand to hand combat and their ninjutsu to tame the beasts, and because thEire power wouldn't have much affect on the dragons or demons.

The creator gave the last of the beasts to the youngest brother, thought the second thought of it as outrageous, the youngest had more power than the first two combined when it came down to fighting to the death. The youngest greatfully excepted.

The eldest had moved up to the mountain tops where he lived with his dragons.

Though, the two younger siblings had to live on ground level. The shinobi always felt anger and jealousy towards the sage, he wanted to achieve greater heights that his brothers, but could never do so against demons and dragons.

He decides to learn seals, and seal away all the demons so he could gain the title of a Sage, the title of a mage was too far off as he would have to rid of his Shinobi half.

The sage heard of his older brother's claim, and as already a master of seals, chose to seal his nine most powerful demons inside himself, that way his brother could never truly destroy the balance of the beasts.

The sage went into hiding in order to protect the balance of the world.

Generations later, the mages and Shinobi made and alliance, to unite under the Five Elemental Nations, the Land of Water, the Land of Earth, the Land of Wind, the Land of Lightening and the Land of Fire.

Not know to Mages or Shinobi, there was a small group of sages that had gathered though the generations, nine of them to be exact. They each held one of the nine demons in order to protect the secret of the first Sage. The blended into the Shinobi, not wanting to use their Sage powers as it would make it obvious. Even though it wouldn't matter that much if their secret got out around their villages, If the closest relative to the First Mage, Zeref, then it would be total chaious.

One of the sages happened to be Kushina Uzumaki, she was one of the greatest shinobi in the Land of Fire. And was well feared over all the five nations. She like, every other Sage, needed to seal her demon, the nine tailed fox, into a child for the next generation

As to lessen the suspicion about being a Sage, they often try to find live with the opposite (? I guess I could say race) for example; Shinobi and Mage, Mage with Shinobi. This way it will seem as the child has small part of them as a mage from one parent, but then has a dominant skill from the other. Though it was actually that they were born that way.

Kushia started to fall for the one and only Minto Namakaze and had a baby child named Naruto. Named after the main character of a famous book by his new god-father, who was discovering new ways to become a Sage through training. Though for a summoning contract, with toads, not having a demon sealed inside them like a true Sage.

Naruto just happened to be the name of the hero, the name of the Sage that united the demons together as well as leading the three races together in order to defeat the evil of the most powerful mage, Zeref.

Too bad Naruto as in Maelstrom, was much too often confused for the word fish cake.

**~How did you like it? I will probaBly be referring to this chapter throughout the story more often, mainly because, like in Naruto, it is a lot about relating the future to the past and how things in the past can determine or explain up comings in the future.**

**Please feel free to leave comments on how I did!**

**And I would love to get some recommendations on some of your favorite stories! (It can be your own!) I really have trouble looking for stories with exactly what I am looking for... That's why I decided to make my own! :)**

**Please R&R! Pm me if u have any questions!**

***insert awesome ending phrase here***

**Truth Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Testing Limits

**Bonjour! *insert french accent here* it's Truth Fox!**

**I would just like to take a moment and thank all the reviewers for the feed back!**

**Please No Flames!**

**And thanks to all my fav.'s and follow's! **

**It means a lot to know that people actually notice and enjoy my stories! XD**

**I just want everyone to know that I'm trying the best I can to keep it entertaining and fun for you! So I will consider any ideas given to me! I want you to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Disclaimer!**

**Just so all of you know, this goes to the time where the story truly begins, the first chapter was more of a preview and the second was just to give you more of an idea and background information about the story.**

**I hope the fact that I double spaces the paragraphs apart makes it easier for you to read! **

**Leave questions in the review! And if I get any Naruto or Fairy Tail facts wrong please notify me as soon as possible and I will be sure to correct it! :)**

"Normal speech"

**"Demon/Dragon/Monster/Big Angry Voice speech" **(includes when a person is using special abilities that involve Demons/Dragons/Monsters/Big Angry Voices)

_'Thoughts'_

Enjoy :)

A small young boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair with a few hardly of noticeable strands tinted different shades of orange-red. Three whisker-like scars marked each cheek and wouldn't be noticeable at first glance because the suited his face perfectly. One would guess he was around seven years old. The whiskered boy was wandering around a road in the small town of Mongolia.

He wore his trademark orange jump suit and shinobi sandals proudly. One could say he had a very 'bold' fashion sense. Most importantly he wore his favorite goggles, a gift from the old man Third Hokage upon his head for the world to see.

He was very excited because today would be the day, he will finally pass the ninja exams and become a true shinobi!

All he needs to do is preform a henge jutsu, then a simple replacement jutsu, and finally a clone illusion jutsu. _'Sounds easy... Too bad I suck at controlling chakra! I have no idea how every one else manages to control their chakra perfectly! Ugh! Even the duck head Sasuke can do it better than me!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

...little did he know that this would be the least of his worries...

Naruto was sitting inside a building painted with white on the inside walls and three by three rows of desks seating three people at each desk. With one larger desk at the front and an large empty area for where the students were to preform their techniques.

Naruto was just about to doze off for the seventh time in the afternoon until he heard an important name.

"Okay next up! Sakura Haruno! Please preform the last of the three jutsu in order to become qualified Shinobi. Please create three fully functioning clone illusions." The brown haired man known as Iruka sensei announced.

'_Baah! I'm totally gonna FAIL! Then I won't be able to stay with Sasuke!'_ Sakura panicked shaking nervouslywhile approaching the front of the class._ 'GET A GRIP GIRL! DO IT FOR SASUKE!'_ Her 'inner self' cheered.

The pinkette raised her arms and arranged them in one of the many seals and shouted "Genjutsu: clone illusion!"

-POOF!-

From a could of dust where Sakura was once standing was now four pink haired Shinobi, though only she had chakra flowing though her body.

"Passed!" Iruka announced. 'Another Shinobi earning their ranks and status... I just hope she will survive the life of a ninja, Sakura has excellent chakra control and wits, but lacks in physical strength...and focus will become a massive problem because the prodigy of the class Sasuke Uchia is the only thing ever on her mind. I feel almost bad for our highest ranked student.' Iruka sighed and realized there was only one person left to test before he could end his tiring day.

'_I wish I could help Naruto out more, he is a younger brother to me, but I can't let him pass if he is not cable of any of the techniques, I would only bring more danger to him. Even if he his a shinobi, he sure has a very low amount of chakra control, I could even say self control, especially when it gets down to him vs the Uchia. Though when he was first analyzed for chakra and to approve he had the ability to become a ninja, his results were by far the most astounding. I would say they were near extraordinary! To be on par with most Jonin level ninja at age six is nothing but incredible! I am almost frightened to see what will become of Naruto in the future. I will agree that he would make a perfect hero, leader, and Hokage... If he gets rid of that jumpsuit first.' _Iruka thought to himself before standing up to announce the final participant.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Please preform the last stage of the exam." Iruka called out.

Waiting for Naruto to bounce down the steps he whispered so only Naruto would hear, "I know you just barely passed during the first two challenges, but remember to keep calm and stay focused. And do your best!" Iruka leaned away and backed up a few paces, providing Naruto with an open area.

"I'm gonna make you proud Iruka Sensei! I promise! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted giving the 'nice guy' pose, turning a few heads who doubted Naruto could accomplish such a thing and a few girls started giggling at the catchphrase, and a certain Uchia mumbled about noise level.

Naruto placed his feet apart, arranged his hands his the proper hand seal and closed his eyes. '_Okay I got this. Deep breaths. Concentrate. I wonder how Sasuke did, I think I was asleep wh- AYH! Naruto focus! Okay, feel for it! Yes! I'm gonna make you proud Iruka Sensei! Believe it!'_

Naruto's last thoughts before his eyes shot open and a glint of red quickly flared in them and disappeared just as fast as it came. He roared with confidence, "Genjutsu: clone illusion technique!"

-POOF!-

**~cliffy! Read and Review for more updates! And please no flames! This is my first story and I don't mind constructive criticism, but a little positive feed back doesn't hurt either!**

**If you have any questions, suggestions, or feedback please leave it in the reviews or P.M me!**

***insert awesome ending phrase here!***

**Truth Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Truths

**Hello! XD it'a Truth Fox! :)**

**Returning from another busy day!**

**I've got some amazing new favorite's and follower's! I would just like to take moment to give a big thanks to you all! Please don't forget to read x review! **

**Disclaimer!...trust me, if I owned Fairy Tail or Naruto... We would most likely die...from many many things... ^-^**

**I just hope everyone will enjoy my next chapter!**

**Please feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions in the reviews or PM me!**

**Now I'll just begin the chapter...**

**(how many of you people actually read this? I mean I only really do this to say thanks to you guys, give the disclaimer, and update you on what is new...but seriously! Do you people pay any attention to this? I'm just curious.)**

"Normal speech"

**"Demon/Dragon/Monster/Big Angry Voice speech" **(includes when a person is using special abilities that involve Demons/Dragons/Monsters/Big Angry Voices)

_'Thoughts'_

**From last time...**

_Naruto's last thoughts before his eyes shot open and a glint of red quickly flared in them and disappeared just as fast as it came. He roared with confidence, "Genjutsu: clone illusion technique!"_

_-POOF!-_

** And now...**

-POOF!-

...*chirp chirp chirp*...

Appearing from the smoke was a single boy, Naruto, who had sweat dripping off his forehead, with shaking legs and looked as if he was straining all his muscles.

Slightly behind the young blonde was a...you could say a pile of limbs of sorts that were faded in color, which only slightly resembled the struggling, young, blue eyed boy.

After the few moments of silence, the classroom broke out in cries of laughter, many boys clutching their stomaches to stop the ache. The girls were struggling themselves, but to hold in fits of giggles. All the while Sasuke Uchia, was well, an Uchia.

The clone illusion dispersed, and Naruto let out a big breath of air he never knew he was holding. The look of sorrow mixed with slight guilt was etched across Iruka's face. He knew he had failures, but this was beyond disappointing. It was so depressing to find out that the one chance you get to become a ninja, is denied because of failing to complete the test.

It is defiantly not a first, as many people had failed, but they usually held self doubt, or had other problems which gave them excuse of failing the exams. _'...but I don't have an excuse. No disabilities. No disadvantages. Even the examinations to apply for the Shinobi schools proved that I have chakra! This is so not cool! Dattebayo!_'...or so Naruto believed.

"Okay, well that wraps up our finial class. I will be seeing some of you tomorrow though," Iruka let out a deep exasperated sigh..."don't forget to meet here tomorrow for all of you who have passed!" He quickly turned toward Naruto who was still located in the front of the room, deep in thought. "Naruto!"

Naruto quickly shot his head up and stared at Iruka Sensei. Naruto kept silent, as a way to assure him to continue, "Before you leave I would like to have a one on one talk with you. Meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for some lunch?" Receiving a complete switch of moods and an eager nod he walk out of the classroom, the young whiskered boy happily trailing close behind. '_Wow, the things ramen can do to that boy. Naruto, you are one impossible kid.'_ Iruka thought to himself.

**Sorry for the time skip...one hour later... **

Iruka soon regretted his decision of taking Naruto to the infamous ramen shop, 'How _do I keep forgetting how much ramen the boy can eat! I seriously need to stop using Ichiraku's as a backup plan for everything involving Naruto.' _Iruka glanced at the_ 10th _bowl of Naruto meal...'_ At least he isn't going to eat anymore now, yesterday I was sure he ate twice as much, but I shod expect this from someone who failed the Shinobi exams, even from the perky, go-lucky, prankster.' _

"So," Naruto interrupted Iruka from his thoughts, "why did you offer to bring me for some ramen for lunch anyways?"

"Well Naruto I've been examining your situation from some time... And I believe there might just be another reason why your having difficulty with chakra control." Iruka paused. Just to ensure that he had grasped Naruto's full attention, " I believe that because you have both mage and chakra bloodlines..."

**(No Iruka is not trying to hint about Naruto's father...but it is because when you register for the examinations to prove wether you're a shinobi or a mage, you have to give your origins, that's all Naruto and Iruka know... Well besides the fact that Iruka's... nevermind! I've already revealed too much! dun dun dun...).**

" You mustn't tell anybody this Naruto, but I think that it ...it... Well it could be that even though you have a dominant chakra nature, you obliviously have a lot of skill to become a mage, wether you believe it or not. Sadly us Shinobi do not have much information on how to deal with this situation."

"I still don't get it. What does me having two different origins have to do with anything?!" Naruto throws his arms up to show his exasperation. '_I mean seriously? What make me so different from everyone else.?' _"I get that it makes me different, and people can't always accept the fact that I'm from two different types of people, but what makes it any different from anything else?"

"Well, I have heard of a specific legend, one from when the world was first born with the Creator. Unfortunately our libraries have little to no information on our first origins. Us newer generations have never truly cared for such. Especially about our history with the Mages, I believe that the first generations and the elders are hiding something very important, because they are either too ashamed or too stubborn to resolve their little problems" Iruka added, if only he knew how close to the answer he was.

"Mages have lived in the the same villages as Shinobi for generations, so you wouldn't think there would ever be a problem right?"

" Well the little information I found spoke of there being three brothers, meaning three species, the youngest being a mix of both Shinobi and Mage, that's all the results in every Shinobi archive. Though it is questionable, as if most of the history regarding the so called Sage and the relationship of the three brothers was hidden, or destroyed. The only place if know of that could possibly have any other information about our worlds history would have to be one of those old famous Mage Guilds, they only let in people that have Mage blood or the possibility of becoming a mage, which doesn't happen as often as the first. Luckily you have mage blood, so you should ask either one of the really old guilds like Phantom lord," Naruto felt a shiver rush down his spine as her heard the name...he did not want to show up there...but he didn't really know why.

"But I would try Fairy Tail guild, they have a more welcoming feel if you ask me. But remember... you need to hide the fact that you have Shinobi blood, at least until you can trust them. Just stay safe and remember I will always be hear if you need me."

"Thanks Iruka Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave his nice-guy pose. Naruto quickly gained a determined expression and his features turned into one that rarely ever appeared on his face, seriousness, "I will uncover what they are hiding from the new generations! I promise! Believe it!"

Naruto sprinted off to the direction of the Fairy Tail Guild with only two thoughts on his mind; what kinda mess did I get into? Do you think they have ramen at a guild?

I believe we can all agree that Naruto has a one track mind.. :)

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you read the question I asked in the (brackets) in the author's note ^up at the top^ leave your reply in the review.**

**Now...**

**How many people just scrolled up to look at it?**

**And...**

**How many people are going ignore that because I brought it up and you just wont even bother.**

**Finally...**

**Those who have read this far... A big thank you! I will be sure to follow/favorite you back! Just write: TRUTH FOX IS AWESOME! XD : in the reviews...**

***please help me come up with an awesome ending phrase for here***

**Truth Fox**


	5. Chapter 5: Entering Fairy Tail

** Hello! It's Truth Fox again!**

**It'a my Easter Break Special! I worked on this story for about 6-7 hours...I didn't really keep track...**

**To begin I hope everyone has a fantastic Easter break!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I would like to give a big thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And I'm glad to here that most people read these A/Ns. I would like to ask a few questions before we get started...**

**1. I have been thinking about making a desperate One-shot series, and then if you happens to like one a lot, I could make it into a longer story, or i could incorporate it into this/another story. What do you think?**

**2. What do you think I should use for the *insert awesome ending phrase* catch phrase at the end of each chapter/ post/ response? I'm open to any suggestions! :)**

**3. If you know of any great ideas that you would like for me to add into the story, please speak up! i would love to hear what you have to say! ...I will give you credit if you do so, unless you rather not be mentioned!**

**Thanks again!**

*"Normal speech"

***"Demon/Dragon/Monster/Big Angry Voice speech" **(includes when a person is using special abilities that involve Demons/Dragons/Monsters/Big Angry Voices)

*'Thoughts'

_*'Letter/words on paper' (only for this story)_

**Now please enjoy! XD**

...outside the guild with Naruto...

"Hello? Anyone home?" Naruto questions as he harshly knocks on the gigantic wooden castle like door of the legendary guild known for trouble, Fairy Tail.

The blonde pauses when he hears the faint sound of yelling and crashing.

"I said ANYONE HOME!" Naruto shouts in anger because of his lack of attention, and continues to hit the door. Making a final blow with a greater force than expected, one he never realized he had-

-CRASH!-

...inside Fairy Tail...

"Hey! Ice Block Head! I challenge you!" A young mage with pink haired that defies gravity roared as he charged at another mage with dark hair and a dark- well more of a annoyed pissed off- scowl.

"What the heck! You stupid Fire Breath bastard! You almost burnt my butt off Natsu! It is so on!"

The pink haired fire mage now known as Natsu retorted by aiming a fire coated fist in the dark haired ice mage's direction, "Fire Dragons-huh? What's that smell?" Natsu began to frantically search around for the unrecognizable scent.

"Natsu! Stop getting distracted and fight me! Wait. What's that sound?" Only a mere moment was given before-

-CRASH!-

There in the now diminished doorway stood a young boy, who has his fist in the same place as it when it made its last collision with the door.

The whole guild- for the first time in forever, not including when master was involved- was silenced by the sight of the short blonde. Every mouth within the guild hung agape.

"Whoops!" The boy spoke in a careless manner after glancing from his now unclenched fist, to the smashed pile of debris, to the now slightly agitated but mostly awed guild member, "Uh...sorry 'bout that. I guess I got a little carried away...hehe. I swear I didn't know I was gonna ruin the door...hehe."

Natsu was first to snap out of his gaze and his eyes fixed in annoyance and rage, "Hey! Who are you! And who on earth do you think you are! Only me and Grey get to trash the guild!"

The ice mage, now recognized as Grey, gathered his thoughts and declared, "Natsu, you do know that we aren't really suppose to destroy the guild, but I guess your tiny little fire brain can't understand that." he huffed and began to stroll away-

"Grey! YOUR CLOTHES!" A young, brown haired teen girl announced to the now, barely clothed ice mage.

"Ahh!" was the girly scream that came from the ice mage's mouth before he frantically dashed around the room in order to sort out his belongings.

Finding himself in a pretty awkward situation, with over half the guild still staring at him and the other half looking away to avoid the sight of Grey, the blonde spoke up, " so...does this happen often here? Or did I just walk in on a really unlucky day?"

"..."

Natsu stepped up in the boys face and shouted "Answer my first question! Who are you and why did you break our guild's door?" the pink hair's fist igniting in fire.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto shouted pointing a thumb to his chest, "And I'm here to...uh..." '_What was I here to do again? Oh, that's right!" _"I need to speak with your master!" He said giving his nice guy smile.

Grey spoke up, "Do you really think we will just let you crash our door, walk in here and-" he was interrupted when a small hand was placed on his leg.

"That will be enough Grey. Clean up the rest of this mess you brats!" He commanded. -Naruto shivered for a mere second- then he directed his attention to Naruto, "Uzumaki? Hmm. I haven't heard that name in a long time. I'm the 3rd master of Fairy Tail, the name is Makarov. I was close with your mother and father, very good people. Follow me and I will take you down to the library" The short old man spoke much more calmly than before, but Naruto caught a small hint of sorrow and regret in his voice.

...Downstairs in the library...

The he master and Naruto we're sitting at a large round table. On the table were stacks of books and a large chest. Both of them were looking at the chest. The masters was a blank stare, and Naruto had questioning look.

"Um, old man? What is this thing? And what are those markings?" Naruto asked and pointed to the completely undetectable seals, unless of course the seal caster had wanted a specific person or people to be able to see it.

A tick mark appeared on Makarov forehead from the all to familiar, annoying nickname.

'So, the fact he can see the seal proves that he is definitely their son. Given that he sure looks a lot like his father with the blonde hair, blue eyes, that goofy grin, even their body structure is similar. I remember when young Minato was that age, it's like they are clones. His nose and the little hidden red streaks are his mothers... But those whisker like scars, they are obviously from that demon.' Makarov inwardly glared at the thought of a young boy having such a burden without even knowing, it made him sick. 'but he sure has a whole lot of potential, he will most likely excel even father than his mother, thanks to his father's bloodline.'

"Hey! Old man! Are you dead or something?' Naruto yelled directly in front of the Master.

"Hey! Watch it brat! Sorry, I had just zoned out for a bit. Anyways there are many things I know about the history of Shinobi, mages, and...sages. Unlike the Shinobi we have kept information over the generations. There are many stories and legends out there in the world, many you can never trust..." Makarov paused, letting Naruto have time to comprehend this information.

"so you're saying that all legends are lies?" Naruto deadpans.

"No! It is true that there are many legends that are made to deceive people of the truth, for better or worse. But the one you are searching for information about, can only be accessed by you. Your father, a spectacular mage, one of the greatest in the world, he has mastered many lost magics and techniques, his most famous one... well it is because of that special magic that he had gained his nickname...The Yellow Flash." The 3rd master answered cooly.

"What? You mean my dad is the Yellow Flash! THE Yellow FLASH!...um who is that?" Naruto didn't even know how important his father is...he was just excited that his dad had a awesome nickname!

All Makarov could think was '*face palm* Well, what did I expect. It's not like Shinobi to teach their children about mages.'

"The Yellow Flash, also known as Minato Namikaze, the 4th Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and one of the ten wizard saints, along with myself. But, he had be sent out by the magic council to go on a 100 year mission about 6 years ago**(the mission ranks will be at the bottom, btw they are called the same for both Shinobi and mages but have different difficulty- Blah! Just look at the bottom if you need help understanding!)**. I can't say when he will be back, if he will be back, but we all have hope that he will return, just like he promised. But you can never tell what kind of mission he is on."

"I never really understood why my parents left me alone. At the ninja academy, they said my parents died. I didn't even know my father was still alive! But there is proof that my mother is dead. *sniffle* I've seen her grave stone. But the guards didn't let me visit her. They said that I'm just a little pest, a weakling who can't even use chakra, and that I would have even a harder time with magic, it hurt so much. I had believed them. *sniffle* I had always been afraid that even though I had the blood of a Shinobi and Mage, they would both reject me. I've never tried magic, but I think that is mainly because I was told to not even bother. So I didn't."

"Well Naruto my boy. I have to say you have been through quite a lot. I can not say I know how you feel, because I don't. But I do have something that may lighten the mood a little bit." Makarov gestures to the box in front of them, "as you can see this box is covered in special rune magic called seals. It is common in Shinobi jutsu, but for a mage it is considered a extremely rare magic. Your father actually created this one that is based of the seals of your mother's clan. The Uzumaki clan. He designed it so only your blood could possibly open it and reveal your past, present, and a future. Minato had told me that one you were to come here on your own in search for your family's secrets, you would be ready to know. I honestly didn't think you would come until your father has come back, but I must follow his instructions t hat Ishould tell you this and give this box to you."

The 3rd Master pointed to the red swirl on the top of the chest, " this is the Uzumaki clan symbol if you didn't already know. I believe you must-"

"I think I got this. It looks simple enough. I just have to preform three hand seals, then bite my thumb!" Naruto did so then held his thumb over the center of the spiral, "then I just let the blood drip into here and...woah!" As Naruto completed his rutine he stared in awe as the spiral glowed from where he placed his blood to the end. Then it began to turn, unlocking the other seals and opening the chest...The lid finally had risen up... And there in the chest lye...

"BOOKS? BOOKS! My father left me books! Ugh! Was I wrong to hope for something cool like a map or a scroll of all his techniques!" Naruto exclaimed while feeling disappointed...

"No, I honestly was thinking of something more exciting than dusty old books as well. But- oh wait what's this?" Makarov stated picking up a scroll only to have it ripped from is grasp by the blonde's small hand.

"Its my scroll! I get to open it old man!" Naruto retorts excitedly. They both become silent as Naruto slowly unravels the scroll to find..

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead and he had appeared to be very annoyed. After reading the first few lines Naruto throws the scroll at the old mans head before he pouts and continues to stare at Makarov. Makarov threw it back and hit Naruto in the head.

"I don't care if you find the first part offending! It's true! Now read the rest. Trust me you will need to. This scroll will contain a summary of what is in those books... knowing Minato, he probably wrote most of it in the scroll." Makarov grumbled the last part grouchily.

"Fine! Hey old man! You can go if you would like, i would hate to have to wait around for me.. I'm a... Slow reader" Naruto rubes the back of his head before waving the old man off and engaging into the story.

The scroll read...

_'Dear Naruto, if you are anything like me or your mother the first thing your probably thought when you saw what was in the chest was No Way. But you are just going to have to deal with it. That is also why I made this part a scroll. This way I can make sure you read the books. Trust me. These books have a lot of important information your mother had left to you before she passed. _

_I am very sorry I've been keeping a distance from you during your time growing up, but if you read these books you will understand everything. You will definitely need it because you will be facing great challenges ahead. _

_I would prefer that once you know the secrets that we have kept, not only from you, but many, many others, that you keep them as well, we can have the end of the world now can we? _

_I know you are a strong boy Naruto. Though you must become much stronger before you can face the challenges the world has made for you. _

_You need to keep a distance from the shinobi at all cost, especially the Shinobi council, if they find out who you are, they will hunt you down. Please Naruto, Join the Fairy Tail Guild. I had entrusted Makarov to be your guardian until your godfather Jiraiya shows up. I'm sure the pervert will want to tell you all about himself, so I won't say too much, other than the fact that you shouldn't let him influence you. Your mother would hate if I let that happen. Jiraiya has been practicing techniques which will become very important for you to learn with your "condition". He calls himself the Toad Sage...because his practices to harness etherno and combine it with chakra, with help of the toad summoning animals, he has become a Toad Sage._

_And one last thing...just to clarify..._

_Yes Naruto, a Sage. Your Godfather has been creating sage techniques because your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the only descendant left of the First Sage. We knew the Shinobi who have always strived to defeat the sages would soon find out that she wasn't a true blooded Shinobi. _

___She died giving birth to you, like each woman Sage descendant has. The reason is because the power transference is too powerful and dense to withstand, he's not evil unless you want it to be, but it can take a little while to gain his respect._

___He is known in legend as the nine tailed demon fox._

___Kushina was the container and protecter for the most destructive demon in the universe, the last sage._

_And as she had passed...leaving the balance, the world, peace, safety, every life, in your hands, as the same thing was done to her..._

_She gave you your purpose._

_She gave her title to you._

_She left the world in your hands._

_You are the descendant of the Sage._

_Not a Shinobi, Mage, Civilian..._

_Not even human._

_You are the wall between life and death._

_You are the Demon Protector of Shinobi. _

_____You are the Demon Slayer of Mages._

_Never forget who you are._

_You are Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.__._

_The Demon Fox Sage._

_Your Dad,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. I hope to see you at Fairy Tail when I return home from my mission._

_P.P.S. Hehe... Sorry for being a bit dramatic at the end of my letter, but I would never had gotten the point across if I hadn't.'_

...End of letter...

Naruto let out a breath of air he forgot he was holding and panted.

'What does this mean for me now. Well I guess I never really fit in with the Shinobi anyways so that doesn't really matter. I guess I just have to go with it. Wait...this means I have a fox demon INSIDE ME!' Naruto panicked until a low, growling interrupted his thoughts-

**'Well kit, it sure took you long enough to notice! Bwahahaha!'**

Naruto froze on the spot... "this... is... GONNA BE AWESOME! Believe it!"

**The End**

**~Mission rankings:**

**There are rules that mages may not kill a mage from another guild, it is considered treason unless it is a dark guild. Dark guilds are guilds who go against the magic council/ government.**

**Ninja on the other hand are allowed to kill, as long as it is either with good intentions, or permission from the council/ government. This make many missions more difficult, but all ninja are expected to know and understand and except the consequences of murder.**

D-Rank (Mages and Shinobi): ranked missions- easiest rank, only usually contain missions such as...gardening, pet/baby sitting, running errands, and other simple volunteer-like jobs. Sometimes include transportation jobs or house work.

C-Rank (mages): Mostly the same as the D-Rank missions, but there is either a high chance of some sort of interference, or the time/distance to travel will be longer, or the over all task will be difficult to control.

C-Rank (shinobi): A lot is the same as it is for mages. There are also chances where you will have to fight/ defend others, there is a greater life risk.

B-Rank (mages): consist of more difficult tasks, these usually involve a risk of fighting, violence, or there is a highly expect interference. Threats are to be expected, but can be resolved with little effort required.

B-Rank (Shinobi): these require the ninja to have more skill than that of a new recruit. There is usually a life threat involved. Ninja must have good team work and stealth to handle these missions. Some of these include easy assassination missions or security guard jobs also stoping convicts. These all have expected interference.

A-Ranked (mages): these missions require skills and strength, as well as a strong team, unless you are a S-ranked mage...(I'll explain that too). Then you can surely complete it on your own. These all have interferences, or they involve challenged that a normal mage can not accomplish. All have life risks. And there will be fighting, sometimes monsters, sometimes dark guilds or escaped convicts.

A-Ranked (shinobi): it is the same as a mage's A-Ranked, But these can also include assassinations, undercover infiltrations, and battles. There is an expected death if you are not ready for this level.

S-Ranked (both): even more challenging than A-Ranked. these can include killing monsters, spying undercover to gather information, even capturing (which is harder than killing) convicts/ enemies. there is always a death promise for anyone who attempts these missions that has not been approved by the council/ guild master.

10 year-100 year / SS-Ranked (both): these are the moat difficult. It is because these can take a extremely long time... And they are so difficult that some are named 100 year missions because not one person has been able to complete it in 100 years. Most who accept these missions either just survive, surrender and return home, or they dye trying.

**Mage/Shinobi Rankings:**

(D-A ranks have no direct relationship to which ranked missions you can take. These ranks are based on skill level. Though, to become S-rank or higher you must be approved by the council, guild master, or magic council.)

D-Rank/Genini: This is a beginners rank. This is if you have just begun to control your magic/chakra. This is the first stage after you are declared Mage or Shinobi. They can only take C and B-ranked missions in groups with others that are above D-rank but they can take solo D-Rank missions for experience.

C-Rank/Chouini: These are people who are more experience with their magic/chakra and can preform spells/jutsu. They are able to partake in solo missions of D and C-rank. They can be in a group of any ranks, but can not take on high level missions unless they have a higher ranked person with them.

B-Rank/Jonin: These are people that are able to use their magic/chakra easily and are in control of it. They are able to be leaders of groups and they can take on any mission that is A-ranked as long as they are in a group with a higher ranked leader.

A-Rank/Advanced Jonin: These people are able to lead groups and go on any missions between D and C solo. If a S-rank wants to take you for help or experience on a S-ranked mission you can, but you must be approved by the guild master to be eligible. You then can take any mission you like, lead a group, and help others out with earning experience to become a better Mage/Shinobi.

SS- Rank: This is a rank claimed by few of the 10 wizard saints, it is the exact same as S-Rank, but because there were few that exceeded the power of a S-rank mage they needed to create a higher rank. Only very few have the possibility to become a SS-rank.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! I don't believe I will be updating until after Easter...but maybe if I have a good idea or get a awesome suggestion I can make an exception! ;) **

**Have a wonderful break! XD**

**I also would like to give another big thanks to all of my reviewers, favorites, supporters and followers! Your amazing comments mean so much to me!**

**Until next time!**

***insert awesome ending phrase here!***

**Truth Fox**


	6. Chapter 6: Bloodlines

**Sup! It's Truth Fox! XD**

**First off I would like to say...**

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very , very, very very, very, very, extremely sorry for making you wait for this update.**

**I am a competitive swimmer and we had just started our SPRING TRAINING. When I say it sucks, it really really sucks. It is at a pool about 40 minutes away (with out traffic) and it lasts for two hours, then 40+ minutes on the way back... not to mention I get car sick really easily and the chlorine is really bad in the pool...**

**...They should really put a limit on how much chlorine you can dump into ft^3. Seriously! On Friday we got pulled out early because everyone was coughing from breathing chlorine... **

**And then I get really tired and stuff... So yell at me if you want...I'm too tired to care right now... Luckily I have time on the weekends to work on my story. :)**

**I would rather be sleeping in all honesty... ZZZZZ**

**...what?! Oh yeah...well I better just get on with the story before you kill me for taking such a long time...**

Me (aka Truth Fox) Alright! *yawn* I'm really tired so today I leave the disclaimer to...

Natsu: Wait, me? Yeah! I'm all fired up!

Grey: Hey, Flame Brain! Do you even know what a _disclaimer_ is?

Naruto: I bet he doesn't even know what a torch is! He always eats the fire before he gets a chance to see what it does!

Natsu: Its not my fault that fire just happens to be the best food in the world!

Naruto: Nu uh! Ramen is the food of the gods! Fire doesn't even count as a food!

Natsu: So what! If it's editable than it can count!

Naruto: Only you can eat it Hot Head! You want my fist to help convince you?

Grey: Would you too just shut up! Do the disclaimer before-

Erza: What is going on here? Shouldn't we have started the story already? Don't tell me you three were arguing _again_! Truth Fox, do something about- huh?

Me: ZzZzZ...

Erza: Truth Fox! Ugh! Why do I have to deal with babysitting you morons!

*painful drastic animalistic beating has been removed to ensure no nightmares will occour*

Everyone except Erza: Owww!

Erza: Now what do you say?

Naruto, Natsu, and Grey: sorry...

Grey: Disclaimer; Truth fox doesn't own Fairy Tail or Naruto...only the story.

Erza: Good now...Truth Fox what do you have to say...you know you can't leave something important to these three. Truth Fox?

Me: ZzzZZzZ

Erza: ...

Erza: Wake Up!

Me: ... huh... Hey! I was enjoying a really nice nap! Why did you have to-

*Wack*

Me: Ow! Why did you do that! ...uh oh... AhhAhh!

Erza: Get back here! I had already told you not to fall asleep on the job!

Me: Ahh! Not the face! Not the face!

**Now please enjoy the story XD (rubs back of head from pain: don't mess with Erza)**

**Notes:**

*"Normal speech"

***"Demon/Dragon/Monster/Big Angry Voice speech" **(includes when a person is using special abilities that involve Demons/Dragons/Monsters/Big Angry Voices)

*'Thoughts'

**-Enjoy! XD-**

**'Well kit, it sure took you long enough to notice! Bwahahaha!'**

Naruto froze on the spot... "this... is... GONNA BE AWESOME! Believe it!"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands as he realized that he was shouting loud enough for the whole guild... Maybe even for all of Mongolia to hear...

'Whoops! Guess I let that one slip!' Naruto sighed, thankful that he was below the guild and everyone was busy upstairs.

**'So kit, I'm surprised you aren't a nervous chaotic wreak...well...what was I supper to expect you, you really are Kushina's son, at least personality wise from what I can tell.'** The Kyuubi grumbled the last part low...slightly annoyed that he was going to have to deal with another troublesome Uzumaki. They have way too much stamina.

'...uh okay. So... Do you have a name? Or should I just call you...' Naruto brought a hand up and began stroking his chin in a taunting manner, 'Grampa Foxy!'

**'No way.'** The fox deadpanned..he was not going to have this nick name conversation for the second time this century. '**I have never mentioned it, but u am glad you have asked. This will make things much easier in the future.' **Naruto looked confused, not getting a strait answer was hurting his head, '**I am referred by countless names. Only a man suitable or destined to become a Sage would ask for a demons name. The first Sage had given every demon he watched after a name. Our personal names are only known by the first Sage, and those who are descendants worthy of possessing the information.'**

'okay...so what does this have to do with your name?'

**'It may be that I am much more powerful that you could ever imagine. But you and I are one now, we have the same abilities, same history, same blood. Yes the first Sage was an Uzumaki, but that is not the point. Asking for the name of a demon is only an act that a true blood Uzumaki could preform. It is a sign of believing that demon's have souls, treating my kind on an equal level. Because Naruto...'**

**'...The secret to obtaining the most powerful abilities in the universe...is to simply accept them as an equal. To do so, one must not be fearful or overly confident and prideful, one must not feel hatred or the desire for power. To be one with the universe and become a Sage, you must have a strong heart, powerful determination, and the ability to reach out to ones who seem impossible to touch. That, and the Uzumaki blood line...'**

'Cool! Wait a minute! So basically I was the only one who could be a Sage anyways, so you would have had to accept me!' Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 'Thanks for making me think I was someone really important stupid old fox!'

**'My name is Kurama, and I would have seriously though you were a revived Kushina if it weren't for that crazy blonde hair! I was not suspecting any of my future containers to have a hair color other than the Uzumaki's bright red. It must be from your father.****'**

The Kyuubi paused and scanned the young boy, identifying all the traits he had similar with the famous yellow flash. It was very obvious that they were related... Naruto's appearance was more of a clone rather than a son, besides the age difference of course.

Kurama thought silently as he finished glancing at the boy's facial features...then small strange markings across the blonde's cheeks caught the Fox's eye **'Wait a minute! Haha! You've got whiskers! I really didn't expect that!... Well I guess it makes up for the blond hair...'**

'Hey! You can't talk! You have them too! So stop laughing!' Naruto's pout sent the nine tailed fox to a laughing fit rolling back and fourth across the floor.

**'That may be true, but I am a demon in the form of a fox... Foxes are meant to have whiskers..H-humans!' **Kurama struggled to hold in his laughter, **'Whiskers don't belong on a small human! Even if they are just markings resembling them!'**

'Laugh all you want old fox! Its not like I care! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Why should an awesome nin- well now I guess I'm a Sage. What I mean is that I am just that awesome!' Naruto claimed boldly...confusing the Kyuubi greatly at his mixed up nonsense.

**'...so you mean to say you don't care how you look. Don't worry about explaining,'** the demon snickered behind one of his massive tails,** 'it is already quite obvious with your sense of fashion.'**

'I probably got my favorite color influence by you genius! I mean look at you! All you are is a giant orange fuzz ball!' Naruto exasperated while throwing his arms out to exaggerate his argument.

Kurama collected himself and began to look stern at Naruto once he remembered he needed to make Naruto in record time...other wise everyone would be in a massive disaster. **'Now Kit. I believe we should discuss a few details about how it is going to be while your a Sage.' **Naruto obediently obeyed once he came to the conclusion it was worth hearing.

**'Lucky for you, we should be able to make much better progress than your mother because of your mother and father. Together they could have become the most powerful couple in the world, thanks to my assistance of course. When the time comes we will need to use both of their techniques. There will be many problematic situations that will occour ****now that you have awakened me. Have you heard of the elemental affinities Naruto?'**

_-Mean while in the guild-_

In one of the spare rooms of the guild a bed was being occupied by a certain blond boy who was, as the master put it, 'napping'.

A certain guild member was concerned for the boy, she had gone to the library in search of identifying the shout she had heard, and came across the whiskered boy collapsed on the floor in a pile of books.

"Is Naruto still asleep Mira?" Master Makarov questioned a young sliver haired girl, she look to be around 12 or 13 years old. Mira often worked at the bar and helps master by assisting around the guild because she lost the will to use her magic from a certain...accident.

"Yeah...he is still out like a light. Will he be alright? I mean... when I heard him shout and went to the library to check on him...he looked more like he was unconscious rather than asleep. He was on the floor for crying out loud!" Mira panicked. Worrying that something serious could have occurred to the small blonde and they were taking it far toI lightly.

Master was strangely confident that Naruto was fine...but it made Mira even more worrisome. The overwhelming demonic aura admitting from the 'sleeping' boy was nothing less than petrifying. Even Mira's own satan soul magic was wary of the powerful essence. A fearful soul of a demon was never a good sign...

_-Back to Naruto in his mind scape with Kurama-_

Naruto nodded eagerly in reply. 'Yep! In the ninja academy Iruka Sensi told us something about how everyone has at least one elemental affinity, sometimes multiple affinities.

**'Yes Naruto. ****Once you discover your own affinity or affinities you chose techniques that are based off them. It is quite simple really. There are some other more unnatural abilities you have because of your situation, being an container for the "most powerful and terrifying demon ever existed'. The nine tailed fox boasted.**

'Who?' Naruto asked...innocently...a smirk appearing on his face.

**'Shut up! Anyways...let's get to the point. You have a lot more abilities than the average Shinobi or Mage. To start off your ability to gather and contain energy is very efficient, you can gather etherno like a mage and store it and you can make your own chakra too. That is your blood line. You have massive reserves for energy, both chakra and etherno. Which means you have lots of stamina and you can't run out energy to preform normal shinobi or mage techniques. Yes, another bonus is that you can use both, and combine them at will, though that will take much practice.'**

**'Your mage capabilities should include lighting magic because that is what your father's is. And your shinobi affinity is wind from what I know of your mother, she could have excelled in Water Justu...but it would turn into steam from my energy. So she took up her second natural affinity for wind, which doe better because it can increase the strength of fire instead of depleting it.'**

**'You of course also have my abilities at your disposal. Some you have already been in use of since the day you were born, such as fast healing, enhanced senses and sensing negative emotions. But if you want to use any other techniques, you would have to use Sage mode. It can be very complicated So don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Just wait for the old geyser Jaryia to teach you he techniques he has been learning. He was on of the few Shinobi to become a Sage... Not a demon Sage of course.' **Kurama huffed with pride.

**'Kit. I can sense some one trying to wake you up...you better get moving. And don't forget kit,' **the fox said as Naruto was fading from his view,** 'just because you have power doesn't mean there isn't a price. Don't try to use it until you can control it, but I won't stop you.'** The Kyuubi warned before they were no longer in each other's sight,** 'Just don't do anything stupid...yeah, I should have said that before he left, not that it would make a difference...'**

**~ I will end it here for now... I'be already started the next chapter. To make it up to everyone who probably got really annoyed that I haven't updated during the week, I will most likely be posting it later today (Sunday) or Monday. XD**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter!**

**(if you liked the way I did the disclaimer please leave it in the reviews. I thought it was kinda fun. I have seen others do it in their stories and I loved reading them! if you have any suggestions for the disclaimer in the next chapter...of the one after that... That leave it in the reviews or P.M. Me!)**

***insert awesome ending phrase here* (I haven't gotten any suggestions for this yet...should I keep it like this then?)**

**Truth Fox XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Exactly

**Hello people! It's Truth Fox here! I dedicate this chapter to everyone who will probably be upset once they find out I will only be posting chapters on weekends and holidays... :'( But the Good news is that I may post two chapters at a time...or really close together! XD**

**Notes:**

*"Normal speech"

***"Demon/Dragon/Monster/Big Angry Voice speech" **(includes when a person is using special abilities that involve Demons/Dragons/Monsters/Big Angry Voices)

*'Thoughts'

**-Enjoy! XD-**

_-Back to the Guild again-_

Naruto began to gain consciousness and shifted around. He was heard and everyone in the room turned their heads to see the blonde opening his eyes. Once he caught glimpse of what was going on he sprang up and clung to the ceiling using his new unlocked powers he was some what capable of standing on the ceiling.

He got distracted by the witnesses gaping at him wide eyed and lost control and used too much pressure on his feet and broke the ceiling, collapsing onto the bed again. He was surprised he was able to do that instinctively when most advanced genin would strain to even be able to direct it somewhere.

"Owowowow" Naruto complained as he rolled back and forth across the bed while clenching his head. Sure he fell head first into a bed, but the part of the ceiling that broke had made impact with his noggin.

"What was that!" Mira shouted startled to say the least. She didn't understand any of it.

When Naruto walked in earlier, you could feel a very dim source of magic within him, so the guild passed it off as a newbie trying to earn a few extra bucks, when it turned out that Makarov was expecting him... the guild was indeed not expecting that. Most of the guild eventually passed it off as another crazy unexpected thing that happened every day in Fairy Tail. Though a few mages didn't. The mages that were good with sensory magic could tell something was off about the boy, but chose against saying anything because if the master trusted him, than they could at least trust in the master's judgement.

But now, Mira being one of the few mages with a good grasp on sensory magic was confused beyond compare. How is it this boy has...shinobi, mage, and some demonic aura was uncomprendable! His energy was chaotic and uncontroled, if the big hole in the ceiling had anything to say about it. What is he?

"Good morning Naruto! Did you have a good nap?" The old man asked teasingly from where he was standing on the bed next to the blonde.

"Yeah. It was fine...UNTIL I WOKE UP AND FIND OUT SURROUNDED BY STRANGERS!" Naruto shouted angrily at the short guild master.

"Hey! You can't talk to master like that! Seriously! You are in Fairy Tail! The most powerful guild in the Land of Fire!" the pink headed boy recalled as Natsu shouted over the crowd."

"Now, Now Brats..." Makarov calmly began, "Don't give our newest guild member a hard time."

"Wait. what did you say?" Naruto questioned is ears still ached from Natsu's yell.

"Naruto is going to be the newest member of our guild."

"What?!" The whole room Shouted. But with all the loud voices bellowing, Naruto's highly advanced hearing made Naruto feel that his ears were just blown to shreds.

"Ahh! Shut up!" Naruto shouted, eyes flashing red for a millisecond, as he clenched his head and curled up on the bed, everyone turned their heads, yet again, to the blond. Though, this time they all wore expressions of confusion on why he was in pain. None of them were bothered by it.

"Naruto are you okay?" The master asked truely concerned... to everyone else's surprise. The master wouldn't usually just say that a random boy who just walked in the guild (well barged into the guild) with incomprehensible abilities, is going to join the guild.

"Yeah! Just please don't scream in my ears. I have enhan-uh I mean sensitive hearing." Naruto sighed at the last minute save he made... He didn't exactly need everyone knowing what he is, just not now.

"Everyone, I just need to speak to Naruto." Makarov noticed that not one of the members even flinched from their positions. He let out an agitated breath, "Alone."

"But-" Erza protested.

"Leave, I will answer questions after." Mumbles of 'Fine' were heard before shut, but there were still whispers from the mother side, "No eavesdropping!"

A few small grumbles were heard before it was silent once again.

Once Makarov checked that the coast was clear, he turned around to face Naruto.

"I can tell by the reflexes you had when you woke up, and that out of control power you used to crash the roof, you've finally awakened your inner Sage. I'm proud of you Naruto. And I'm sure your mother would be too." The old man finished off with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Gramps."

"How was it when you met _him_?" He purposely decided to chose his wording careful, just incase he misses any onlookers.

"He is just a big old fuzz ball! Ugh! Am I am so annoyed! How am I suppost to live with him! -What did you mean by joining the guild?"

"Well, your father'a instructions were for me to care for you until Jiraya returns, unless your father comes back first. I'll be back in a second, I must retrieve the guild stamp." The confusion planted on Naruto was quite obvious...so Makraov decided he should explain to the...perplexed looking boy,

"Having the guild mark proves that you are a true member of fairytail. It also lets you enter certain parts if the guild that have forbidden access from visitors and such. Think about what color you want and where you would like it to be. Ill come right back...this is permanent and it needs to be shown...so don't think about putting it anywhere like Jiraya would want to..." Shivers ran up Makarov's spine. Jiraya could be even more pervert than himself, and that is quite an accomplishment.

Naruto nodded in response as the short master scurries out the door to retrive the stamp from Mira.

**'Kiiitttt! ...Naaarrruuutttooo! Naruto!' a loud voice snapped, 'I want one! I saw one on one of the members through your eyes. I defiantly think it looks cool...but I should have more tails...like, I don't know, 9 maybe?'**

'I doubt you can...your inside me. And you can't change the stamp! What kind of fairy would have 9 tails anyways?'

**'An awesome demon fox fairy! So what are you planning to get?'**

'Okay, let's think...hmmm I will defiantly want it orange... but where?'

**'Kit I understand how awesome of a color orange is, trust me, but really too much of an amazing thing can be bad...get it blood red or something cool!'**

'It's going on me, not you Kurama. But if you want red that badly I can get it outlined red I guess'

'**I suppose that is an _okay_ compromise...but I still want one. Get it on your stomach!'**

'Why on earth would I want there? I was thinking on my arm or something.'

**'Because then I can have it too! You have a seal on your stomach, above the belly button. It's my seal. No one can see it unless I flare up my power and you have nothin covering your chest.'**

'But wouldn't that mess up the seal?'

**'Actually, as much as I dislike this fact, it would either do nothing or it would strengthen the seal... the guild stamp of Fairy Tail has powers to turn darkness to light...or so I was told. It may mean I have no chance of escape...' **the fox whispered quietly...then he lifted his furry head and gained a look of determination...some what.

**'But it's probably the only way I will get to have the stamp too**!** It must happen!' **Kurama whined.

**'And I can edit it's shape to have 9-tails! Muhahaha-'** the fox demon spoke to himself.

'I _can_ hear you, you, you Fox! And you should be happy enough that I am agreeing to getting it where you want it! Besides I doubt you could change it even with all of the power you posses. I bet gramps is back. Don't try anything funny!' Naruto scolded the beast before returning to reality.

There was a fading chuckling from the Nine Tailed Demon-

"Oi! Naruto! So where do ya want it?" Gramps shouted, making sure Naruto was out of his- 20 minute- daze. He recieved a reflective cower in response.

"Not so loud old man! I'm not used to the enhanced hearing yet. I honestly don't think it's all that great." Naruto grumbled... a few curses aimed to the fox for providing him with the fox-like trait.

"Ah, you'll have to get used to it eventually. Now, what color do you want the guild mark and where?" The master questioned as he reached for the stamp he had set down just moments earlier, in attempt to shake Naruto out of his frozen state.

Naruto lifted his shirt up and pointed too his stomach. " Above my belly button. In orange...with a red outline please." A smile painted on his face.

Naruto's smile instantly vanished...Kurama was pestering in his head.

"Fine!" Naruto began arguing to the fox out loud, "Okay! okay! You fuzz ball! Don't blame me for your 'specific prefrence'." Makarov chucked as he remembed this exact situation but with a wild red head instead of a crazy blond.

"Sorry gramps, a _BLOOD_ red outline." The blond huffed, "apparently when certian someone as a prefrence he is 'not to be ignored'." Naruto raised his hands and make mocking quotations with his fingers. Naruto knew he could hear the fox snicker from the back of his mind.

"I didn't think he would care about something such as this." Makarov put the colora on the stamp. Then he lined the stamp with were Naruto wanted and pressed it down. There was a soft glow, permintaly marking the boy as an official member if the guild.

"Yeah well, he thinks it looks cool...wait, there isn't any way he could possibly change the design to have nine tails...is there?" Naruto did not want his mark to be a replica of the fox... He didn't need to see the fuzz ball more that just inside his head... What a night mate that would turn into!

"Not any that I know of." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "but...there is a chance that a powerful being such as the beast your housing would be able to do so...if it does happen, I wouldnt worry. Because it was first placed on you as the Fairy Tail Insignma, it will alwayd be reconized as such. They always show up again... Even after all the burns grey gets, or the scratches Erza receives over hers, the will always be there."

"okay...but don't tell _him_ that. I don't want him getting any ideas." Naruto said cautiously while pulling his shirt back down. He brushed himself off and stood on his feet. "Well, I'm feeling all better now. So I wanna look around the town...I have really only been in the Shinobi area before."

"Not so fast Naruto."

"What? Why?" The blued eyes boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," makrov snickered, "You still have to meet the members of Fairy Tail."

Naruto just wanted to run out right then and there...he did not like explaining things that even he couldn't understand.

**~that's it for today folks! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I would like to give a big thank to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I really appreciate the kindness and support!**

**I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can...what I said in the first AN can vary...I guess I'm just am Unpreditable writer! :P**

**So keep tuned...(yeah should have thought that one out)...for more updates coming your way!**

**Naruto: Please R & R! eat Ramen and Repeat! **

**Me: no...just no...**

**Natsu: Yeah! We all know that R & R means Roar and defeat Naruto!**

**Naruto: You know you can't beat me! ;P And defeat Naruto doesn't have and R in it!**

**Natsu! Yes it does: naRuto!**

**Naruto: that doesn't count!**

**Natsu: Yes it does!**

**Naruto: No!**

**Natsu: Yes!**

**Naruto: No!**

**Natsu: Yes!**

**Naruto: No!**

**Natsu: Yes!**

**Naruto: No!**

**Natsu: Yes!**

**-time skip to 3 hours later-**

**Naruto: No!**

**Natsu: Yes!**

**Naruto: ...Yes!**

**Natsu: No!**

**Naruto: Ha I got you! You said No!**

**Natsu: Aw! No fair! :(**

**Naruto: Ha Ha Ha! XD**

**Natsu: Wait...said No to what?**

**Naruto:...I have no idea...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Natsu: ...**

**Guild: Idoits.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting a Mission

**Hello it's truth fox here!**

**I've been having some writers block... So progress has been running a little slow... DX**

**I want to apologize ahead of time, if there are any grammar mistakes or anything of the sort... I'm sorry about that... I promise to be more careful with my grammar... I'm still doing all of this in my phone which makes it a little more difficult for me to keep up with this stuff... But I will try my best. If there are any errors that bother you just P.M. me or leave it in the reviews... I'll try to fix them ASAP! Yosh!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I want to thank all my reviews and followers for giving me support and... Okay I'm really getting bored here... I need some new inspirations! Anyone have any ideas? **

**Ah well, please enjoy, I'm just warning you that progress will get slow if I don't get some enthusiasm! **

Me: But Don't worry you will still get you chapters on Sundays...Or Mondays... Okay I've Been pretty busy lately...

Erza: That is no excuse for not working on the next chapter! Besides...I NEED to be in the story more! The Mira-witch has been stealing the show!

Mirajane: I have not! I barely have made an appearance at all!

Natsu: I think that the story has been mostly focused around me! XD

Erza and Mirajane: grr...

Naruto: Now now Girls. Calm yourselves... Besides I think we all know who is the real protagonist of this story.. Me!

*insert womanly/ **** worthy destructive beating*

Naruto: Ow! Watch the face! Watch the face!

Natsu: Haha! Wait for me! I wanna challenge Naruto too!

...

Natsu: uh oh...

Naruto: Ahhhhh! Why! Why would you provoke them!

Natsu: I didn't mean it really! Well maybe I did but still!

Naruto: You are so going to die flame head!

Natsu: Hey! I'll accept insults from grey because he is weaker that me and want to put up a fight.

Grey: -Hey!

Natsu: But if you never accept my challenges then why should I allow you to call me that! ...FIRE DRAGONS!

*punch*

Erza: What do you two say?

Naruto and Natsu: Sorry...

**-Now...To the story!-**

In the Guild's main hall...

"Whats so special about this kid anyways?" Erza questioned the group indirectly.

"I have no clue...but I have a bad feeling about this... It sends chills down my spine." A busty sliver-haired Mira shivered to her own statement, "I think he broke Natsu's record for most destructive after 30 minutes of being in the guild."

Everyone shivered on the thought of the damages. Just think of all the repairs they would have to make!

Their continued conversation was interrupted by a loud yell from the spare room occupied by the blonde.

"I SAID NO! SERIOUSLY GRAMPS! Can't this wait until later? Like tomorrow. Or maybe next week! I just want to sleep right now!" Said boy clinging to the door frame as it was his life line... The master... With his giant sized arms cause by magic... Continued tugging the boy.

Of course. The master having dealt with a stubborn Uzumaki before... Offered the one thing he knew Naruto would never be able to resist..."

"Ramen." Naruto'a grip on the rough wooden door frame quickly loosened. He instantly let his guard down, which was Makarov's chance to tug the boy away from anything sturdy that was eligible for a way of escape.

He pinned the blond with his giant arms onto the ground with a loud thud.

"No fair old man! You played dirty! You can use my weakness against me! N-Now let -ugh- Let go of Me!" Naruto grunted as he struggled to gain footing on the planked flooring of the guild.

"Now now... Calm down Naruto...I will give you all the ramen you want... But first you need to be nice to your new guild mates... Understand?" The short Master allowed his arms shrink to 'normal' ...well proportional size... He wouldn't admit it, but Naruto put a lot of strain on his strength... with the power Naruto possessed, he should have expected it...

"No. I don't wanna." Naruto sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded against his chest. He let out a huge huff and pouted. "Not...Not even for..R-ramen."

Everyone in the guild who was witnessing the ongoing scene were very amused at the relationship their Master and the Newbie had...but how did they get such a close relationship. How could their master trust some random kid.

"Okay then...Suit yourself. Just means more for me-"

"Fine! I surrender! Ugh! The things I do for the love of ramen! I just hope no one uses that to their advantageee..." Naruto was confused by the mischievous glint in the old man's eyes turned his head to see that everyone who was in the room where he was resting just minutes earlier was present, watching the whole situation play out.

'Damit! Why did I have to say that out loud!' Naruto cursed to himself.

"Now I'll go ask Mira to make some ramen... You go properly introduce yourself to the guild." Makarov strolled behind Naruto and shoved him towards the direction of the youngest generation in the guild. the rest of the present guild members returned to whatever they were doing beforehand.

"Curse you Gramps!" Naruto retorted before rubbing the back of his head some what nervously in the Awkward moment given, "So... hehe...Well my name is Naruto...And I like ramen."

"Well we've kinda already got that part down...anyways... My name is Grey Fullbuster." The slightly pissed off ice mage spoke, "This is the Hot head...I'm sure you've already met him."

"His name is Natsu right?" Grey nodded in reply.

A tall armored redhead strut up behind the blond.

She spoke from behind him, which startled Naruto to say the least.

He leaped up suddenly reaching about 5ft in the air with a loud yelp, before descending as quickly as he rose, crash landing on his butt with a loud thump.

"Hello Naruto...my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet. Though I am known by many other names such as Titaina, or Queen of the Faries." She introduced pridefully,"and I believe you haven't fully addressed your name, Naruto."

The Blond gained his footing and rubbed his sore backside, "and I think you should creep up behind people when the are having a conversation...'Queen of the Fairies'. The name is Naruto-" He hesitated for a moment thinking of what he should say...he remembered that gramps said he could tell the guild members the truth when ever he was comfortable now that he was a member of their family...'well I might as well get this over with...'

He sighed, "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki..."

Erza stood frozen in attempt to process what he was saying...there were many other shocked and surprised faces among the Fairies at the mention of the names...all the memories that flooded the minds of the guild.

The swords-women shook her head, believing she just heard the new member incorrectly "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right. Did you just say Namikaze Uzumaki?

"Yeah. Why? What's the big deal?"

The room was still silent as no reply was made. It stayed this way until master swung the kitchen doors open carrying a bowl of miso ramen. Erza quickly gained some sort of sense and rushes to the master and picked him up, shaking him back and fourth violently. Causing both of them to be covered in ramen... Not that either of them would notice in the current situation.

"Master is this true. Is Naruto really the son of two legendary Saints? Why didn't you tell us? Is this why you trusted him so quickly? Answer me!" Erza demanded furiously.

Erza realized that the short man looked a bit, shaken up. She finally released her iron grip and placed him gently on the counter of the bar. He gained composure and brushed himself off... Before he lost his top-

"Naruto! I told you not to speak about this until they were ready to hear! Gosh! You are so rash and destructive!"

"Oh, I thought you told me I could tell them." Naruto scratched the back if his head, this action slowly becoming a habit of his.

The Master sighed and hopped of the counter, "Well...you might as well fish what you've started. I'm gonna get some sake."

"Why do I have to tell them! You know it better than me!"

"You're problem brat. Not mine."

Naruto huffed and raised his clenched fist to the old man entering the kitchen, "I can give you a problem if you want gramps!"

Makarov just waved him off before the double hinged door swung closed behind him. Naruto looked down and closed his eyes.

"That old man is a pain in the ass! Seriously...he can't order me around!" Naruto grumbled. Naruto glanced up to see everyone waiting for him to say something with anticipation. "Don't tell me I really have to tell you...I barely remember what the Master said told me...go ask him!"

"So...Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are your parents? Thats a surprise." A man with dark brown hair and a dark blue shirt broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Macao Conbolt. I'm one of the older generation mages of the guild...I used to be close with your father and mother a while back..."

"Well, okay then... Wait, maybe everyone in the guild should introduce themselves. Now Is a better time than any."

"Stop trying to procrastinate!" Erza scolded, though Naruto didn't even flinch...she was somewhat ticked off that her usually effective glares were not fully effective on the blond.

A very busty brunette with wavy long hair stood up, she wore a blue bikini top with navy capris and beach sandals. "He's got a point Erza... Well my name is Cana Alberona. I use card magic and I have a think for alcohol." she winked and sat back down with her barrel of sake in her lap.

"My name is Mira... But we've met before!" the sliver haired girls spoke up from behind the bar counter and gave a small wave and gestured to the man sitting by her, "and this is my bother Elfman. We both use a magic called Takeover magic." Eldfman gave a polite bow of his head.

A small blue haired girl stood up next with two of her companions, "My name is Levy, I use a type of rune magic. And these guys are Jet and Droy, together we make up team Shadowgear!"

The list continued on with mages like Max, who could control sand, and Laki a wood mage, even Wakaba who could control smoke through his pipe using a type of smoke magic.

"Many of the mages are on long term missions at the moment... So you will have to wait to meet them.. There is the powerful group called the Thunder Legion, which consisted of four mages named Evergreen, Bickslow, Fried, and Laxus, the Master's grandson. Then there is Guildarts, Fairy Tail's Ace and as of now the third strongest Mage in Fairy Tail...he doesn't come around very often because of his crash magic. Lastly, because you already know Makarov, is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail is the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. He has been gone for what seems like forever." Levy concluded her speech and let Naruto take a moment to grasp all the information.

"Woah! Thats a lot to take in...where is my ramen? I'm really gingery and ramen shouldn't take this long to make... gramps better not have eaten it all!" Naruto was about to storm off into the kitchen to solve the problem to the food delay until a gauntlet covered hand pulled him onto the

chair he had been previously seated on during Levy's speech of the guild members.

"Where do you think you are going... I believe you haven't told us about why you're here yet."

"Seriously? I would think you would know by now!" everyone shook their heads. "Okay then... I'll make it quick. So you know about my mom and how she held the demon fox right? Well..."

-2 hours later-

"And that about sums it up." Naruto concluded in between mouthfuls of ramen.

Natsu blinked his eyes open and sat up. "That took a lot longer than you said it would." The pinkette stretched his arms open somewhat violently and bumped grey, who instinctively punched him away.

"Well gramps gave me ramen. And my moral of life is when life give you food, eat it on the spot." Naruto declared as he slurped the last of the broth of his 8th bowl Of ramen, "other wise it could get cold... Or warm depending on what your eating..."

He set the Last of the bowls down on the pile of nearly spotless dishes, due to how Naruto was very efficient when devouring ramen.

Naruto then stood up on the bench he was sitting on and pumped his fist in the air shouting, "Well I'm really bored now. How about we go get some action!"

Natsu rose from his seat which was next to the blond and replied , "Now your talking! I wanna challenge you Naruto!"

Naruto leaped down of the table and got into a fighting stance in center of the guild. With a 'come hither' motion he declared "I accept! Com'on and bring it Natsu Let's see what a Dragon can do against a Demon!"

A swipe of a metal gauntlet interrupted Naruto's boasting.

*Clank. Clank. CRAASH*

"You should know better that to fight in the guild, especially after all the damage Naruto has already made." Erza scolded. She had to be the one to reenforce the rules if the guild, other wise no one would. It was one of the reasons Titania was feared, because if how strict and harsh she could be to people who disobeyed orders or broke rules. Naruto learned quickly to do his best to not get on the red head's bad side.

The Demon Sage and the Dragon Mage both rubbed their head from the smack down they had just received from the furious armored mage.

The three where surprised to hear the Master's voice from the balcony in the second floor overhead (The one only S-mages can go to). "You three and grey should go on a mission together. Naruto needs experience seeing as he just joined, the ways of a mage are must different than the way of a ninja. We have different morals, and other rules that do not apply to the Ninja life, as well as freedoms that most ninja have never experienced."

The master pulled a slip of paper, a mission request, from behind him and dropped down to the first level. When he landed he stumbled and fell on his face, he quickly got up as is nothing had happened..."No one saw that." Makarov stated quietly with a hint of killer intent in his voice, everyone felt it, but only Naruto could tell what it was. Though all the blond did was shake it off with a nervous chuckle...'Gramps can be more frightening than the Kyuubi if he really wanted to be.'

**"How do you know that kit? I've never been _truly_ angry yet, let alone at _you_ yet."**

'Shut up stupid fox! Go back to sleep or something! I'm trying to have my life here!'

**"I was planning to do that anyways. Wake me up when something actually 'fun' happens."**

'I'm pretty sure your definition of fun is not the same as mine.'

**"Your right about that kit. Now let me sleep in peace!"**

"Your the one who started talking to me in the first place!" All Naruto hers in reply was silence with a few faded snores, "Annoying Fuzz Butt!"

...a loud voice interrupted his rambling.

"NARUTO! Snap out of it! Why are you talking to yourself? And who is Annoying Fuzz Butt?" Natsu ask rapidly in one breath of air.

"What? You heard me? How much did you hear me say?" Naruto realized that they could have heard every word, not that it really mattered.

Grey came into Naruto's view and answered, "Not much. Only what Natsu said before. Who were you talking too?"

Naruto scratched the back if his head..."Well it's was just the Old Fox, he is always getting into my business, I guess you can't blame him. He is in _my_ body after all."

"Wait! You can talk to him inside your head! That's so cool! I wanna learn how to talk to Ignel that way! Then I can ask where he his!" Natsu shouted cheerfully and did a happy dance around the room.

"Natsu, I think Ignel would have to be sealed inside of you to be able to communicate like that." Erza deadpanned... A cloud formed over Natsu's head as his hair flattened and his eyes shaded.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we will find him soon Natsu!" A little voice perked up from behind the blonde...wait little voice? Naruto rotated his position to find a small- _talking_-blue cat.

"Ahh! You can talk! And your blue!" Naruto jumped back against the wall.

"And I can fly! See!" the little blue cat said as he sprouted wings and began to hover above the group.

"Ahh! And you can fly! What are you!" Naruto questioned... Fully confused in this situation, what ever this situation was...

"I'm happy!" The blue cat cheered before disappearing his wings and plopping onto Natsu's head.

"Okay..." Naruto said shakily... Still unsure of what he should think.

"His name is happy... And we don't really know what he is. But Natsu treats him like family." Erza tries explained to Naruto. The mentioned boy nodded showing he somewhat understood.

"Well, it's not the weirdest thing that's happened to me, I'll get used to it soon enough. Now! Let's get to that Mission Gramps!"

**~that was it for chapter...uh... Oh yeah 8! Hope you enjoyed it! If you had/ saw any problems with my grammar please tell me! XD I hope everyone had an excellent week! R&R! **

***insert awesome ending phrase here***

**Truth Fox**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Our First Mission

**Hey everyone! Truth Fox Is Back Again! Sorry for being late!**

**I hope everyone had a fantastic Mother's Day! I spent the entire weekend unpacking boxes so I had to work on this chapter over the school week... :( that's why it's been so long... Anyways, how's everyone doing? I hope you all all having a good life and stuff! XD and thanks for the awesome reviews! They mean a lot! :)**

**For those of you people who are really confused about how the story has progressed so far... You are not alone. I'm feeling the same way honestly! I have know idea where this story is gonna end up! And my previous chapter have not been very detailed about the actions, locations and stuff. I'll try to work in that in this chapter, and I'll try to check my spelling, maybe I'll get someone to proof read it before I post it...**

**Another wonderful thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, alerts, and favoriters! And p-lease, for the newbies (rhyme! ^.^ ...ehh I tried.. You have to say it with a cool beat) R&R!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Please enjoy!**

"Well, it's not the weirdest thing that's happened to me, I'll get used to it soon enough. Now! Let's get to that mission Gramps!"

Naruto leaped out of his seat in sync with a certain pink haired mage, in position to pounce on the master in order to get moving.

"Clam down brats!" the old man shouted before using his free hand to smack the heads of the all too eager boys. You could obviously hear the grunts and groans coming from the pair, but he intended to ignore it. "Now that _everyone_ is settled down, I'll tell you what your mission is."

The Master unrolled the request sheet and held it out in front of himself so he could read out loud for the group to hear, "Alright, Listen carefully. This is a B-ranked mission **(look on chapter 5 for more information on this kind of stuff! XD)**. I already know that you are all aware of the level of difficulty this mission will be, but I believe you are all capable of completing this mission. Erza, I recommend you being the team leader-" The blonde was about to interject before the old man predicted what he was going to say, "No Naruto you may no be the leader. I don't doubt your abilities but this mission is for your experience. I expect you, _and Natsu_, to follow Erza's instructions. She is the single mage who as the guild's record for least amount of destruction on missions, she has also already completed many solo B-ranked before."

"I know that Grey and you have indeed completed a few B-ranked Natsu, but you either were in a group or half a town was destroyed." He gave a disappointed look in the direction of both mages then directed his attention to the Yellow Flash look alike, "As for you Naruto, you have yet to learn the ways of the mage, we do not have the same rules as the ninja. I believe you learn best from experience, so this is a perfect opportunity. And you will get to see how well you work with your new family of Fairy Tail! Now leave my sight you filthy brats!" the master turned away and began to return to the bar, he noticed no one was moving behind him.

"Eh-em.."

Makarov rotated back to his original position, "What now?"

Erza stepped forward ahead of the rest, seeing as she was now the leader of their team, "Well, we haven't the slightest idea of what our mission is yet Master."...she carefully chose her words as to not blame the master for his forgetfulness.

"Oh... Well. Lets see." He unrolled and straitened the once crumpled paper in his hands. "It mentions that it is in the very southern part of the Land of Fire, hmm, Umihana no Mura, Seaflower Village. It is located near the south bay, the one with produce and farming, they don't have many big ports. It is a request by the mayor of Seaflower Village. Says there have been some sighting of bandits and rogues running around, nothing too serious in my opinion. But from what it looks like, the only way to get there at the moment is by train, seeing as you are much to young to drive a Magic Vehicle."

The master then crumpled up the paper once again and chucked it at Grey's head, "Get Outta here brats! The paper provides a free round trip pass for each of you!"

This was gonna be one crazy ride...

...

...on the train to Seaflower Village...

"Ugh! WHY IS THIS SO PAINFUL!" a cry of agony could be heard from one of the passenger train cars, "How much longer is this gonna take!" The now green faced Naruto rushed to join Natsu sticking his head out the window.

"I knew that flame head would get motion sick, but you too. It seems like every annoying loud mouth gets sick on trains." mentioned the ice mage who was leaning back in the seat opposite of the two sick boys with his eyes closed and his arms tucked behind his head.

"Just a few more minutes, wow, you guys really are quite hopeless.-" Erza was interrupted by a loud voice on the overhead speaker system,

WE ARE ARRIVING AT SEAFLOWER STATION IN A FEW MOMENTS PLEASE STAY SEATED UNTIL THE TRAIN HAS COME TO A FULL STOP. THANK YOU FOR TRAVELING WITH US.

The Sage and the Dragon Slayer had to be dragged off the train by their team members, literally dragged off, Painfully.

Once the pair finally reached solid ground, the leapt to their feet, some how gaining all the strength that had all but disappeared moments earlier.

The team of four...and one cat, strolled off to their destination, the town house where the mayor was intended to meet them.

"Hey guys! What do you think we're gonna get to do? I really wanna beat someone up!" Natsu fist pumped with a flame coated hand, frightening a few onlookers as they walked through the main streets of town.

"Yeah! I want to watch Natsu get beat up too!" Happy added...just as excitedly.

"Then lets!-Hey! I'm not gonna get beat up!" Natsu replied raged, though everyone knew he could never stay made at Happy for more than a few seconds at most.

"I have to agree with Happy on this one Natsu. Remember this is a B-ranked mission." Erza inquired. Which made the little blue cat and Naruto laugh uncontrollably.

They continued on the main road which the map said would lead them to the town house.

Grey interrupted the tauntings by saying, "Hey guys! Look, we're here!" and pointing in the direction of a marble mansion like building, it wasn't very large but you could see how fancy it was.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Naruto said surprised and amazed, he had never seen much of the world besides what was in the ninja village and the forest surrounding it.

"I guess its most likely because of the rule ninja have with their kind coming into normal society." Erza said, "It's a very strange rule if you as me."

"Maybe they have because they don't want the balance of ninja and mage to be disrupted. I'm sure their are many people who have Shinobi and Mage qualities, with the ability to become either. I would think that they don't really want there to be more people like that, they could definitely over power them." Grey added, "If a Mage can be of Equal or greater power than a Shinobi, imagine how powerful a Ninja and Mage could be..."he began to whisper to himself, "And to think that Naruto is can be even more powerful than that. Considering he has the Sage abilities in is bloodline. He's already designed to be able to handle both abilities, it is like a instinct or to him, while others have to train for years he has been able to combine magic and ninja arts since the day he was born... I do not want to ever get on his bad side."

As Grey was deep in though, the others had walked up the front stairs to the giant door. Erza clutched the knocker and hit the metal against the door twice before it had immediately opened. A very large, plump and rounded man pulled the door open wide enough to let the group though, eyeing them suspiciously before closing the door behind them.

In a low voice, the man began to speak, "Are you the mages that had accepeted the _B-ranked _mission from Fairy Tail guild? If so, please allow me to view you guild mark."

Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy complied. Happy had removed his army green sac to show his white guild mark in the center of his back. Erza set her bag down and turned to her right, bearing her left arm with a purple Guild mark. Natsu rotated left and pointed to his right bicep which bore a ruby red guild mark...and then there's Grey.

Grey was showing his dark blue guild mark on the right side of his chest...of course he didn't take off only his shirt to show it.

"Grey..."

"What Erza?"

*WHACK*

"You don't just strip in public like that! Especially in front of important people!" Grey could only rub his injured head and grimace from pain in reply.

"Erza the Titanina, well at least I know one fairly appropriate Mage for this mission, wait, you there blonde! Where's your guild mark?" The man spoke a little more ...well eased, than before.

"Huh? Oh! that. One second." Naruto lifted his jumpsuit above his head and then lifted up his under shirt to show his orange guild mark, with the _blood red _outline. "Here it is!"

The man glanced at the Guild mark quickly, then a small feature caught his eye, there was a very faint mark underneath the guild mark. 'Could it be a seal? It looked much to complicated to be a Magic seal though, maybe a shinobi seal... but this young boy is a mage, ah, well it was probable just a trick of the light. It is probably nothing, but I may want to keep an eye on the boy...just encase.' The strange man thought.

Naruto caught his stare, but acted as if he didn't notice, and quickly pulled is jumpsuit back on. 'weird...'

"Well, please wait here for a moment while I go get the mayor."

The man left them alone in the corridor for a few minutes, Erza had scolded the team to be silent until the Mayor arrived.

"Why hello miss Titanina," He inspected the group, "and _CO_. I am the mayor of Seaflower, you may address me as Dill Daffel, or Mr. Daffel. I have sent a request to the guilds in order to abolish the rouge bandits who are running around town making the people frantic, please put an stop to them, I have a some information on them that Rosen, my butler you had met with earlier, has gathered. I assure you this will not be an easy task, there have been two other groups of mages that have attempted to complete this request but have failed." He handed Erza a file, "Now here is all the information, I will be awaiting for a report every one or two days to keep me updated on your progress."

The crew nodded in understanding and exited the building.

...

In a hotel the boys were laying about on the three bed hotel room, Erza was out and about, just surveying the area before they called it a night.

"I'm *yawn* gonna get some rest. Night." Grey said has he took a pillow outside. Grey, being Grey, would much rather use his magic to Ice Make his own bed.

"BYE GREY!" Natsu shouted and waved as Grey closed the balcony door. A faint Hot Head insult could be heard only by Naruto, luckily Natsu didn't over hear it, other wise it would just lead to the 5th fight today.

There was a short silence

"Hey Erza?"

"Yes Naruto?" She and Natsu both noticed the concerned expression he wore on his face, "Whats the problem?"

"Did you guys notice how those guys were judging us?" Naruto questioned siting up on the bed.

"Well, aren't they supposed to judge us? They are the clients that sent the request." Natsu added.

"That's not what I meant Dragon Boy! It seemed off in my opinion, it's just... not right..."

"I must agree with you it felt a tad off, but there is nothing we can do about it at the moment. I say we wait and see what happens, it is probably just a mere coincidence." Erza said, more to assure herself rather than Natsu or Naruto.

"I'll go with it for now, but I still don't trust those guys, nor do I really want to go on with the mission. Trust me, something is going on and we don't want anything to do with it."

"That means we have to stay! Other wise we are gonna miss out on the fighting! I can't miss a chance to see Natsu get beat up! It's always so funny!" Happy Cheered gleefully.

"I'll have to agree to that...watching Natsu getting beat up is really funny!" Naruto began to 'ROFL' (roll on the floor laughing).

"Happy! So not cool! Besides! You need to be asleep!" Natsu said sternly? and...fatherly?

"Natsu, I think we should all be going to bed now, we've got to wake up early tomorrow." Erza said.

"Yeah, your right, Night Erza! -ZZZZ!"

"He actually knocks out like a light when he falls asleep, wow, so does happy." Naruto said, impressed. "Why does Natsu act like a father figure towards Happy? whats their story?"

"Well, it's quite long so I'll shorten it for now, basically, Natsu raised Happy. Natsu found an egg after about a year of being in the guild, at first he thought it was a dragon egg, so he kept it and raised it, like a father. Mira's little sister Lissanna is Happy's 'mother'. They were really cute when they were younger...anyways, they are the parent figures to Happy. That explains that. Now we should really get some rest." Erza fluffed her pillow and laid under the covers in her bed, back towards the boys'.

"Yeah, it's late. Night!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"By the way, Naruto, You're taking the early surveillance shift." Erza mumbled before she drifted to sleep.

"What!" Naruto whispered (with the effect of yelling) then flipped in face down into his pillow and groaned, "Wht id I vr doo to desver tis?" (What did I ever do to deserve this?).

**~I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I put in some extra effort to make up for being away. I had a big essay and a project due right after last weekend so I was not able to work on it then. Please R&R! I'll try to update again soon! :) XD**

***insert awesome ending phrase here***

**Truth Fox**


	10. Chapter 10: Night Watch (Incomplete)

**AYE! Truth Fox is in the house! XD **

**I hope everyone has had a awesome week! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews all of you have given me!**

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**ENJOY! :)**

A certain blue cat: AYE! It's Happy here! Before you get to read the story you have to give me fish!

Naruto: And give me ramen!

Grey: Your giving me a headache! Just shut up!

Natsu: Hey guys! whats up?

Happy: We're not letting the readers read until they give up food!

Natsu: Awesome! Give me fire!

Grey: I said BE QUIET! And don't give Natsu or Truth Fox flames.

Natsu: Why not? Flames are really good!

Happy: Only for you Natsu.

Naruto: I want my ramen! I'm gonna go get my own! MIRA!

Grey: Oye, Erza is on her way. I'm gonna just add a disclaimer before things get messy.

Erza: Natsu, were you forcing the readers to give you food?

Happy: Yeah! He wanted them to give him flames!

Natsu: Naruto was too!

Happy: But he just left to get ramen from Mira.

Erza: Ramen...from Mira? Excuse me. ...NARUTO!

Grey: I'm gonna take my leave now...

Natsu: Eh? Why would you wanna do that?

Happy: Aye! Lets go Natsu! We don't want to be caught up in one of "their" fights.

Natsu: Ohh...thats the only fight that I don't want to be in... RUN!

**Now you can enjoy the story!**

The rising sun shone beautifully across the ocean horizon. Naruto had a wonderful view of the colorful sight, perched on the roof of the hotel. He was still pretty groggy from the late night and talking with Erza.

The other members of the group are still sleeping within the hotel room with the exception of Grey... who was up and about the town.

"Wow, this is a really pretty view, don't ya think?" Naruto said out loud, even though there was no one awake within the town.

**'Yeah, sure is nice. But you know the peace won't last for much longer.' Answered the familiar animalistic voice.**

"So you felt it too?"

**'Of course I did kit. I have already mastered my own abilities. It's not like I've been doing nothing since I've awakened again.'**

"Huh? That means that one of my abilities is to get a weird feeling around weird people doesn't everyone?"

**'No...How should I explain this so your simple mind can understand?...'**

"HEY!-"

**'Well, it's more of a sensing ability, you can sense the negative emotions from people. Anyone with evil intentions or desires can be sensed easily. You can use your sage ability to sense people who have no negative emotions, which is rare, and objects. This gives you an advantage, allowing you to have really tuned senses.'**

"So it's a weird feeling thing I get when evil people are around...so that guy was evil! I could have totally just beat him up! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!"

**'Because you had never asked.'**

"I didn't ask just now! Stupid Fuzz Ball!" Naruto shouted and stomped his foot into the roof. The pressure and force Naruto had applied was a tad too much for the weak roof...

_-CRAASSHH-_

"Owww"

"Natsu! Are you okay!" Erza shouted in worry at the dragon slayer buried under the rubble of the ceiling.

"Yeah..I think. Who ever did that better be ready for a fight!" Natsu sprang up from the debris with is fists pumped up and coated in fire.

"Who goes there! Reveal yourself!" Erza pointed to a shadowy firgure in the rising dust.

"Uh.. What happened? Don't tell me I broke another ceiling." The blonde rubbed the back of his head with his back faced towards the armored mage and dragon slayer.

"Naruto is that you? Why on earth did you fall through the roof?" Erza questioned surprised. Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head once again.

"Well, You see-" Naruto started but was interrupted but a panicked ice mage who ran through the door...literally ran strait through it.

"Hey! Guys! We've got trouble! When I was walking near the port I overheard some men talking about gathering slaves. I decided to do a little more investigation...they said something about how they would use Natsu's nickname to lure in women." Grey said on one breath.

"You mean the jerk who burns all important things to the ground nickname...why would anyone want to have that record on them?" Naruto joked earning a whack from Erza, "Hey! Not cool Erza, not cool."

"They used his nickname, Salamander. Didn't they?" Erza asked grey.

"Yeah, and they are acting under the guild's name, Fairy Tail." Grey Gulped, "not only that but worst of all, they are acting as if they have 'The Yellow Flash' with them for protection."

The group stayed silent... well Erza stayed slient while patiently waiting for two...not as smart...boys to process the information. After few minutes later it finally snapped in their brains and they instantly came to life...

"HEY!" "WHAT?" Natsu and Naruto shouted in fury.

"They can't use that name!" both said simultaneously.

"I'm all fired up to kick their ass now!" Natsu said with a smirk and a fist coated in flames.

"Not if I beat them up first! Believe It!" Naruto said as he built up a massive amount of energy within himself, making the mostly sane of the group want to take a few steps backwards.

The two crazy, pumped up boys vanished from the room within a gust of wind. Grey and Erza instantly dashed out the doorway in attempt to catchup with the two troublemakers, and maybe get a punch or two in of their own. NO ONE DISGRACES THE NAME OF FAIRY TAIL AND IT"S FAMILY!

- On a giant cruse like boat -

"HAHAHA! We are going to make millions of jewels off these pretty little ladies, don't you think so sweetheart?" a dark blue haired man who was wearing two magic rings, one help love magic...the ability to make anyone fall head over heels for the caster, and the other held sleep magic...it could make anything into a sleep potion for the victim of the caster to consume.

"Get your hands off of me you freak! You are a dirty liar and one hell of a jerk!" a blonde petite girl protested as she tried to get lose of the insane man's tight grip on her wrist.

"Now, now. You have a bad mouth there. We can work on that later...as of now, I like my women feisty." Bora, as mentioned before, stated.

"Let go of me!" She continued to struggle. "I can't believe you used the name Salamander to lure in women to sell as slaves!"

"Shut up! I've had enough of your whining!" He raised a hand up high to bring it down hard onto the blonde's cheek-

Just then a strong grip halted the arm's movements. "Do you think that is anyway to treat a lady?" a shadowy figure followed by two others appeared from nowhere.

Once they could be seen clearly, it was actually four people. A dark haired mage was preventing Bora's hand from slapping the girl's face. And a red haired mage was standing in a circle of beaten up enslavers and two other mages...who were also beaten up...even though they were obviously not with the enslavers.

The red haired mage seemed to be scolding the two other mages with had hair that defied gravity. These two already looked out of it...and they just arrived to the fight!

'What's up with them?' The blonde thought.

The response from the enslaver caught her attention as he quickly threw a punch in her defender's direction. The commotion soon gathered the attention of everyone on board...that wasn't already unconscious. There were swords coming from all angles, piercing or slashing anyone who got within reach of the Swords woman.

"Now that I think about it...Oh MY GOD! Your Titiana from Fairy Tail!" The blonde screamed in joy as she pointed a finger at the mage now identified as Erza, queen of the fairies, "Which means that..." she turned to look at the seas sick boy, a side affect from dragon slayer magic, with pink hair, "You are the real Salamander... I can't believe these criminals used all those big names to lure in women! Are you alright?"

Natsu just silently nodded before he shouted, "Happy! -gag- ugh.. Can you carry me? I can't stand this!"

"Aye Natsu!...this is your own fault though, Erza was right when she told you not to run ahead!" A flying blue cat spoke as he grew wings and slowly lifted up Natsu.

"Aah! Much better!" Natsu exclaimed as his motion sickness vanished almost instantly, "And I wasn't the only one who went ahead! Naruto was there too! Hey...Where is Naruto?"

"He's down on the boat still... He didn't look that great when he landed on the boat either. We should probably go find him."

"No! I need to fight this guy first! He used guild's name and stuff!-"

"RASANGAN!" *CRASH*

"I think that was him! Let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

Happy and Natsu swooped down in order to get in range with all the fighting...only to fins everyone silenced and staring in one direction...

There was Naruto with his fist implanted in Bora's chest followed by a swirl pattern. Bora appeared unconscious...but Naruto didn't look any better. He was swaying side to side before he fell on the ground, painting and out of breath.

"Owwww." Naruto groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Erza asked panicked. "What happened? Did you hurt your arm?"

"No. My arm is fine... its just...I feel like i'm gonna get-*BLUAH*" Naruto had wheezed before he rushed to the window and got sick.

**~I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**sorry about the late update...like really late... I was spending the weekend with my family for Memorial Day. I am just warning you that in the near future my progress may slow down for a little bit because the end of year finals are approaching.**

**After that I will pick up speed again. :) thanks for the amazing reviews everyone and I hope everyone as a great week!**


End file.
